Light in the Order of Souls
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry was never free; not until he was dumped in those woods. He meets her who's soul shines brightly. They'll realise real magic & begin a plan to change the unchanged-broken-world. They bring forth the Black Order, not light nor dark. They learn the way magic should always be, & together they'll bring a balance! Together, they'll gather & fight with others, into the darkness!
1. Hope for the Spirit of the Lost

**Light in the Order of Souls**

**Chapter I**

**Hope for the Spirit of the Lost**

He lay curled up, whimpering in his only space, but even there he feels trapped, bewildered and angry and sad. He couldn't help but hold in that hopeless wave of what; he doesn't know. He doesn't know what he could have done wrong, or what his parents had done.

Though, he knows his family lie about his mother and father, just one look and he can see through them to the things underneath. It's like looking in the face of hate, jealousy, and anger if these feelings were given substance.

He doesn't know why he was left here of all places, why his mother or father would wish this on him, or anyone for that matter. He's always hungry, and always feeling sick, not that he has enough in him to be sick. His skin is pale enough that he could be mistaken for a vampire if in fact vampires were to exist.

However, thinking about the 'odd' is strictly forbidden in this house, which just made the raven haired Harry James Potter feel validated that weird things are real. He knows weird things are real because he can do them.

He can see right passed the lies whether in a person or object to the truth hidden, buried beneath. Then the whole levitating stuff thing with just a simple look... well, it's a simple look now but it took him some time to figure it out. He had noticed the odd things his uncle beat him for, and tried to replicate them.

It's stupid thinking about all the times his uncle had beat him for these, 'odd' happenings when it became obvious that they responded best to need, especially defensive need. So, Harry being smart realised that if he ever wants to escape, and gain his freedom he has to learn to use these powers.

Harry has been tormented and tortured every day since he can remember being here. His Uncle Vernon just loves to take out his anger on Harry with a belt. It didn't help that Harry heals so fast that within hours any real damage is gone, but healing so much, so fast seems to have some negative side effects too.

Then his Aunt Petunia; his mothers older sister, though doesn't hit him much goes out of her way to be vindictive and cruel to him. It's so petty and full of jealousy. It isn't too hard to see that the jealousy has something to do with his freakishness. This leads him to realise that his mother and father, being 'freaks' too means that they must have had powers too, which means there might be others.

If there are others like him then why would they just leave him here? They should want to protect their own, shouldn't they? He doesn't know or understand.

However, what Harry finds worse is having to dumb down at school because of his Cousin Dudley Dursley. It's not just dumbing down or suffering a beating for 'cheating', but DUMBING down! How one elephant boy can be that stupid Harry may never know?

It's always seemed odd that his school doesn't notice anything wrong. Heck, he can't even walk very far he's so fragile from lack of food, and moves with a slight stagger even though because of all his 'chores/punishments' his body has muscle, but it's more like a super lean, skinny muscles because of lack of anything, muscle lacking the energy.

Harry doesn't cry anymore, or show much in the way of real emotions; he needs them controlled to some degree. Control allows him to block off the pain, to have power over his own mind, and more, control of his emotions is a deeper control of his powers.

If he controls his powers, someday soon he'll escape. He can't stand these people any longer. He hates these people, and he hates this house and the neighbours and just everything about this life. He's certain somewhere, somewhere he can find something good, nice, maybe a friend who will look out for him and he can look out for in return.

His eyes peeled open, near alight, glowing emeralds. He was just wearing some too big blue shorts held up by a piece of string and a torn up filthy white tee shirt. He wondered how the teachers at school think he's a troublemaker, believing the Dursley's when they dress him in rags.

He could feel the bruises on his body healing as he lay on the stinky blood and sweat soaked thin mattress on the floor of the tiny locked cupboard without any blankets to keep him warm at night. He was always caked in his dried blood somewhere, but now he had some coating his face around his left eye as the cut and swelling faded.

Suddenly he stiffened as he saw a large shadow pass by his door. "Petunia!" his uncle said loudly from the other side; his gruff voice echoing. It hadn't been long since he had re-broken Harry as he calls it since he self-repairs in just hours.

"Yes dear!" she replied as she came out into the hall just outside Harry's door. He held his breath, listening because this didn't sound too good.

"I've had enough of these god dammed freaky letters!" Vernon boomed angrily.

Oh yes, the letters, Harry grimaced. The letter's from nobody to nobody; with the owls outside during broad daylight too. They had started arriving just a few days ago and won't stop, which means Harry gets a beating as if it's his fault with each letter found in odd places around the house.

He's not stupid; he realised these letters must be from his people because it seems only they could address a letter to a child under the stairs and not think anything of it. No, instead they just continue sending them, lavishing in Harry's pain because of them, obviously, or they're really that stupid.

"We should get rid of the little freak before any of them turn up here!" Vernon continued, and Harry worried what he meant by 'get rid of'. Does he mean dump somewhere or kill; he wouldn't put either passed them.

His aunt seemed to be thinking for a moment before replying. "But where and how, what about them?" she asked worried for them, not Harry.

"We didn't ask for the freak!" he said heatedly. "If they haven't just come and taken it then we'll just take it far enough away that it won't find its way back; then who cares!"

The cupboard door pulled hard open blinding Harry with light. He put his hands over his eyes to protect them, and felt a beefy hand grab his ankle, he screeched as he was-pulled from the safety of his cupboard.

"Shut up!" the whale of a man bellowed pulling him into the hall, throwing him into the wall. It cracked under the pressure as he hit it, falling to the ground he felt the world blurring around him. Then with one back hand to the head Harry slid down the wall, eyes fluttering closed and passed out.

Harry was shivering; cold on a soggy mush of dirty grass when he woke with a start, looking to his lap he startled the small badger as it was crawling over him. He flinched as he heard its hiss before his eyes lit up with a fuzz of gold light and the creature was lifted by an invisible grip and tossed away from him.

The furry 'monster' landed, rolling to his feet and seemed to glare at Harry before running off into the thick foliage of the trees. He looked around, worried after he made sure he wasn't going to be eaten by wild animals.

He had been dumped behind some bushes in a huge woodland area, the other side of which is a deserted road with more woodland the other side of that. He frowned, sitting up straight before he stood to his bare feet, tightening the string holding up his shorts.

Harry doesn't know where he is or what he's going to do. He felt lost, drained and most of all hungry. If it weren't for his strange power he wouldn't be able to see anything. It was natural to see in the dark since he spent so much time in the dark; locked in his cupboard.

Standing he shook his head clear of the fuzzy feeling he sometimes gets when standing up too quick after going so long without food. He knows he'll have to fend for himself now he's been thrown away like trash.

However, though he knows that people can hunt and kill something for dinner, how does he do that? Could he really use his powers to kill something to eat? He doubts he could, but then he also knows that meat doesn't sit right with him. He's not sure why but it seems more that his body isn't used to it like it should be or something.

He looked around, towards the bush. It had some kind of black coloured berries on it. He just blew caution to the wind; after all he had been force fed bleach before, and though violently sick it didn't kill him. Therefore he plucked up a berry and looked it over before popping it into his mouth, chewing.

His eyes widened as the flavour burst on his tongue. It was sweet and juicy and before he realised he was plucking more off, letting the juicy berries tantalise his taste buds. He finished up, eating his fill, licking his purpled lips clean of the juice.

It was only after he had eaten that he took better stock of his situation, and the thought of worry was top on his list of things to do. He's ten, nearly eleven, or he might be eleven; he's not too sure what day it is, the summer holidays do that to him. He can honestly admit he was feeling the odd mix of elation and fear.

He had dreamed of being alone, no more Dursley's, but those dreams always had someone coming to his rescue and saving him; then going to live with a nice person who will look after him.

However, he doesn't know what would happen if he found someone. What if the police came and took him back to the Dursley's? Nobody else cared about how they treat him so why would the law be any different?

Taking in a deep breath of fresh, clear and fool free air he couldn't help but smile a little. He didn't know where to go but just started walking anyway, deeper into the woodland away from the road, looking to see whether he can find a place to wait for the sun to come up where he might be safe.

It wasn't long before he found a large tree next to a large pond and settled down at the tree base feeling tired he drifted off almost instantly. He yawned and pealed his eyes open sometime later as the bright sun pushed down through the foliage of the trees above, waking him.

However, he blinked several times in surprise as he looked to see a young girl watching him closely. She has bright red hair, like flames, alight with crimsons and scarlet's hanging down, tied back at her waist. She's a slender girl with very pale, milky skin, but not unhealthy like his. She has some freckles on and over her nose and cheeks with big brown eyes full of wonder.

Looking her over, she was wearing an old blue summer dress, hanging just above her knees and fitting her well. She has a soft and gentle expression as she was hunched down on the heels of her sandals with bare little feet and glitter painted toe and finger nails.

He had never seen someone shine so radiant. Sure, kids tent to all be bright... well with the exception of a few who have already learnt to enjoy their own cruelty. However, he hadn't seen a girl so radiant, so bright and beautiful, honest and caring. She was an amazing sight inside and out; she made him feel warm and comfortable.

"Hello!" she said suddenly making him jump, popping the O with a wide smile. "What are you doing sleeping outside silly, and wow, I thought my big brother Bill had long hair, yours is down your back! That is so cool, what's your name? My names Ginny, well Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny!"

"Oh, umm... I-I'm Harry," he replied, scooting up to sit on his knees, level with her since he isn't much taller. He tried to neaten his mass of raven black hair; his aunts' greatest annoyance as it was like his hair wanted to rebel against her and being cut, hanging over his shoulders, over halfway down his back, wild and untamed.

She nodded, giggling happily. "Wow, you're really dirty and kind of smell real bad," she said crinkling her nose cutely but didn't wait for a response as she continued. "So why are you sleeping outside?" she asked, looking around, further confused. "Where's your mummy and daddy?" she asked, curious and concerned.

Harry looked down at his knees in thought. "Well, they're dead," he answered shocking her. "They died years ago though so I don't remember them. My aunt and uncle said they were drunks and died in a car crash, but I don't believe them. My uncle finally got rid of me and dumped me in the woods, but I'm OK I'll be fine here!"

Her happy smile faded right away and she fell back onto her butt without accidently flashing him, though for all she knows she did but he hadn't looked like she heard naughty boys would. She liked that; or did she, maybe he just missed his chance, now she's confused as she sat up babbling in her head; she internally shrugged, glad he hadn't caught her babbling; that would have been embarrassing.

"You can't stay here Harry," she said placing on a hopeful smile. "I know, you can come home with me and stay. All of my annoying brothers have gone to Hogwarts already so it's just me, mum and dad, but dad works lots so it's me and mum most of the time. We'll be the best of friends!"

"What's a Hogwarts?" he asked after a few moments of deep, wondering thought.

"It's a school silly," she retorted rolling her eyes. "We go to Hogwarts to learn how to do magic...!" she said, startling him before trailing off with her hands over her mouth. "Oh no, I'm not supposed to tell muggles!" she said, worried.

"Muggles?" he asked, befuddled by this strange yet refreshing girl.

She nodded her head. "It's what we call non-magical people!" she answered, looking even more worried.

"Oh, so I'm magical!" he muttered to himself with a small smile. "I'm a mystic or something," he said happy, confusing Ginny. "Watch this, I can do real magic," he said and she started as his eyes lit up and loads of small pebbles and sticks around them lifted from the ground for a few moments before dropping.

"Whoa!" she declared, mouth hanging open. "How did you do that? I can't do that, we normally need wands, so only really powerful wizards can use wandless magic."

"Wandless magic?" he asked, confused and doubtful. "I know what wands are to normal people," he said, shaking his head. "People made them, so, why would anything be called wandless? Magic had to have come first, silly. I figured out how to do it because weird things kept happening, like I can heal at super speeds and sometimes odd things happened when my uncle... umm... well, it's all about how you feel. Different feelings can do different things when you will it, so you just have to remember how to... feel and make yourself feel those things and presto, with enough practice you can do all sorts of awesome stuff."

"Wow, that is so cool!" she said, dreamy eyed. "Can you teach me to do cool things too?" she asked hopefully. "I heard words, like spells have power; maybe using spells will be even more awesome!"

Harry chuckled, nervous. "Umm... OK I'll teach you... it will be... nice!"

"Come on then Harry, I've got to take you home," she said, smiling as she hopped up to her feet and offered her hand.

Harry hesitated to reach out but couldn't help but feel relaxed at her sweet smile and returned it. He reached out and she helped him stand, but kept his hand, worried when he staggered.

However, she held his hand as tight as she dare; pulling him away from the tree and pond where he would come across a wonky house with several crocked chimneys that looked like it was held up by magic and probably was.

_**Light in the Spirit Eyes Light in the Spirit Eyes**_

It was the thirty first of July, hundreds of miles away from where Harry and Ginny moved towards the odd house, and a great, powerful destiny neither could foretell.

It was in a large circular office stacked with all sorts of odd things even the ancient old man sitting at the desk didn't know what they do.

There are many moving paintings on the wall, pretending to sleep since they don't really need to sleep. The old man, Albus Dumbledore still doesn't know why they do it, but shrugged that off as he looked to his phoenix companion as the beautiful, crimson coloured swan sized bird stood on his golden perch.

He has many shelves full of books and even a huge bronze coloured telescope looking out of a huge gap in the ceiling, warded against the weather. The aged wizard wore some deep purple robes with gold and silver moons and stars embroidered on it.

Now, normally Albus's crystal blue eyes would twinkle in some kind of merriment, but for once he was cool, nearly cold as he felt that chill run down his spine. He had regretted many things in his life, and leaving a certain child with his muggle family was one of those many regrets, but he convinced himself that they would treat him well and that it was the best for the boy.

He had avoided looking into the boys' welfare because he had been stupid enough to convince himself that he didn't need to, but now. The Dursley's were just ignoring Harry's invitations to Hogwarts. Though, now the letters have started coming back, having not been able to locate the boy.

Albus had looked to his monitors of the wards around Harry Potter's 'home' and was alarmed. The wards hadn't been functioning properly for years, and just yesterday they collapsed, which is a sign that Harry no longer lived there, either because he had renounced the 'home' or the Dursley's had thrown him out or worse; he shuddered with rakings of guilt.

In addition to that, he felt sick looking back at the recorded readings, wishing he hadn't been so trusting. The house has been reeking of healing mana for years. He would never expect so much from accidental magic. The healing magic may have engrained itself into Harry by now that it reacts instinctively.

Albus stood, and Fawkes, his phoenix companion didn't even need calling as he flew up majestically and landed on the old man's shoulder, clipping his head with his wing as if to reprimand him. Then in a blast of flames they disappeared to reappear on a sunny muggle street.

He has to find the Boy-Who-Lived, not just for his sake, but the sake of the boy, to make things right, or as right as he can. Albus had to take several calming breaths as his eyes locked with number four over his half moon spectacles. He can't afford to get angry and do something he may regret in the future; he has too many regrets as it is.

Walking straight over, he knocked on the door, loudly, with absolute purpose. He didn't wait long as a huge, beefy man answered the door; the huge man looking tired and jumpy looked to him and immediately paled.

"Where is Harry Potter?!" he demanded, holding in his anger, but still a projection of strength was easy; it is like the twinkle eye trick he's got. It really isn't a projection of power like everyone seems to think. If he were to project his power he would literally have sparks flying off him, as well as weird things happening around him.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about!" the whale of a human retorted, nervous, sweat dripping from his brow. "Now, if you'll excuse me sir, I've been up all night and I'm tired!" he added, trying to hide his fear as he went to slam the door closed.

However, old man or not; Albus seemed to leak strength and managed to push the door, knocking the fat man back with some bursts of real strength projection. Vernon Dursley staggered back as he felt weak in the knees, terrified.

The old man entered the house without a care that he's breaking the law and forcing his way into someone else's home; magical and muggle. However, he didn't care and pushed his way in, glaring at the man, which caused him to stagger back into the wall by the door.

Albus looked around in even more concern. Just from his first look around the hall it was like only one child had ever lived here, a fat one that reminded him of Vernon Dursley. There are photos all over showing how spoilt their own child is.

However, he was about to go up the stairs to see the possible conditions Harry had been forced to live when he paused. Fawkes made a note, his beak pointing towards the closet under the stairs. He felt sick, and it pained him to walk over, but he did, pulling the door open and trying not to think about how he almost missed all of the bolts and locks on the door.

He almost heaved up his breakfast and last night's tea at the smell of blood and decay and other nasty things he really doesn't want to think about. The smell was so bad he found it unnerving that the Dursley's neighbours haven't noticed and called someone to complain, but then with the amount of cleaning product in the air it's hard to smell it once he pulled back enough.

Albus dared look inside the tiny confines to see blood soaked rags and folded up blankets in one corner, furthest from the door. There were no clothes, no toys, no, nothing but a bad taste in the air.

The old headmaster turned abruptly as the fat brute, Dursley was trying to sneak away, out the front door. "Where is Harry Potter!" he demanded so venomously that he wouldn't have been surprised if he made that rumour about Voldemort fearing him true.

The disgrace of humanity turned, shaking and it didn't take but a few moments for him to spill the location where he dumped him. He frowned at that, knowing the location enough to know some allies live in that area. He'll have to go over to their home to organise a search party, Merlin only knows what could happen to the boy all alone.

He nodded to himself before stunning the fat... thing and then using the muggle telephone, contrary to popular belief; he thinks they're ingenious inventions that magical people should have and use. They do save a lot of time, and get messages across without having to stick your head in a fire.

Therefore, he called the police posing as a concerned citizen about Harry 'disappearing'. He knows they'll realise he made the call from in the Dursley's house, but also that if he leaves the door open where Vernon had been, hurt, the police will then have just cause to enter the home, and presto, it won't take Sherlock Homes to work this one out.

He mildly wondered where Petunia had gone, but it didn't really matter; the police should get her too. Then with a little evidence here and there, (he loath to cheat but without it they might weasel out of too much trouble).

Half smiling at a job well done, he left the house and disappeared. He felt it would be a good idea to quickly grab his schools nurse, encase Harry needs immediate attention. He just hopes he doesn't need too much help on that front, and that anything he does need sorts him out and helps him.

It already seems that if Harry is found and goddess, hope he is, that he probably won't be attending school this year. He could, he supposes, but it would probably be best if he isn't around that many people while he's been through too much. He'll need some time to heal, and he hopes Molly will take him in, though he's sure she will.

Yes, he's certain that kind of family will be good for Harry, not perfect, but not full of hate or coldness like some families he feels sorry for.

If only he could go back far enough to fix all of his mistakes. However, possible, probable he supposes, plausible, no. He'll just have to spend what remains of his life making up for his foolishness.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Weird Little Witch

**Light in the Order of Souls**

**Chapter II**

**Weird Little Witch**

Harry would loath to be mean to his new... well first and only friend Ginny but she sure is weird. She just kept talking about all sorts of stuff that honestly he didn't know about. It might have been nice to hear about all of this, if not for Ginny talking so fast and excitedly as she led him to the odd house.

It was nice being this close to an actual human being and not having them running away from the 'troublemaker' while still knowing that they know that he's not the troublemaker. It had always been annoying that his cousin gets away with everything.

The other kids knew that being too close to Harry will get them a beating too. Though, Harry gets into trouble for that too, which makes him want vengeance on the morons. The parents are completely ignorant parents who don't care about the truth unless it suits them.

Ginny led Harry to the back door of the property through the large fenced off garden and she was just about to open the door when it swung open for her, to reveal a plump red haired woman who had an angry scowl on her face staring daggers at Ginny, which caused Harry to grimace back.

"Ginevra Weasley, where have you been!" she reprimanded, annoyed as she reprimanded her.

Harry moved back a little, trying not to show fear but this woman was fearsome, a different way to his aunt, and he's sure his aunt would lose a battle of anger to her.

"Mum, you're freaking Harry out!" Ginny reprimanded right back, not the least bit scared and wouldn't let Harry's hand go through fear of losing him.

Ginny's mother startled, looking him over, concerned at his clothes, smell, and messy nest of hair like a giant Indian Headdress. She doubts he has washed in a long time.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear," she said turning a 180 from annoyed at her daughter to kindly mother. "Ginny dear, where did you find him, look at him, come on in dears, we'll get you cleaned up and something good to eat!" she said leaving no further room for discussion as she shimmied them into the large kitchen dinner.

"I found him in the woods by the pound," Ginny answered helpfully. "He says his aunt and uncle just threw him away! He's a wizard too because I saw him doing magic, but I think he lived with muggles!"

"OK dear," she said uncertain about what to do, but smiled. "Why don't you take Harry upstairs to take a shower and find him something to wear? I'll put on something to eat and call Professor Dumbledore to see what we can do, OK?"

"OK mum," she agreed as she led Harry away. "Its OK now Harry, Professor Dumbledore is like really old and smart or something, so he'll know what to do."

He nodded as she pulled him up some stairs and into a nice sized bathroom. "You just talk to the shower to get it to do what you want. If I were you I wouldn't change how hot it gets as its really hard to get it any better. We have a few showers, and this is the one I get to use, most, and I've tried lots but just end up too hot or too cold, but this is OK!"

"T-thanks," he said eying the shower dubiously. "Umm… shower, turn on please," he said feeling silly but the water sprout started shooting out water into the tub and down the drain. "Wow, that is so awesome!" he said, smiling at Ginny while she watched him in his awe, amused and happy.

"OK, I'll go find you something to wear," she said with a kind smile while he blushed how she was so nice; he liked that. "I think my brother Ron will have something small enough you can borrow," she said, thinking as she gestured some towels on the rack. "And towels are there to dry off," she added before skipping off, leaving the door too.

Harry felt giddy as he pulled off all his clothes. He stretched his muscles before checking the water. It was a little cooler than he expected but it was nice. He climbed in, sighing as the water soaked through his mass of hair, cascading down his body, slicking his hair down.

He found some of that smelly stuff that is supposed to help clean you, so used it on his body and in his hair before putting it back with a sigh, as it smelt nice.

"Harry!"

He was startled as Ginny called him. She was shimmying into the bathroom with a pile of clothes with her eyes squint closed. "I'm not looking," she said, even facing the other way as she managed to put the clothes down on the toilet.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely not really bothered whether she looks or not. He knows about modesty and all that from school but really, he didn't have the energy to care about that right now, or ever, or whatever.

She startled and actually turned, looking to him; her cheeks flamed up red and she span back around. "S-sorry," she said, but hadn't really seen much as his hair was really-that long. "I'll wait outside for you," she finished quickly leaving and closing the door behind her.

Harry smiled; she was funny. It will be nice having her as his friend. He hopes he can stay here with her, and learn all sorts of magic and go to school and do whatever else friends should do together.

He felt light-hearted as he finished cleaning off his hair and body. It took longer to get his hair cleaned than he thought it should, before climbing out of the shower; it turned itself off. He grabbed a towel before drying himself free from the water before climbing into a pair of blue cloth trousers and a white tee shirt, his hair still quite wet, but OK.

It was surprising that the clothes actually fit him. Ginny hadn't gotten him any shoes, but he didn't mind. He only ever wore shoes to school anyway.

He opened the door to find Ginny waiting, leaning up against the door opposite. She smiled, blushing, as is her curse. She got up, looking him over and sniffing, her smile brightened.

"That's much better," she said taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

It took but a moment before they returned to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was rushing around making food and an old man wearing bright blue robes with gold and silver stars sat. He has a long white beard and hair with half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes sparkling dimly over them. He sat next to a slightly younger woman wearing white robes and with a stern look in her brown eyes.

"There you are Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said holding out a seat; he nervously sat with Ginny sitting next to him; then a bowel full of something was placed before him with a spoon. "Go ahead Harry, eat up now," she said with a kind smile.

He frowned as everyone was watching him as he lifted the spoon, sniffed and looked at it in concern; his nose crinkling. "Its perfectly alright, Harry," she said, urging him on. "You have to eat up to get a bit of meat on those bones."

Harry grimaced as he put the spoon in his mouth, dropped it and flew out of the backdoor before they could stop him hacking up in the grass. Ginny had rushed out after him, relived he hadn't gone too far when the other woman came up moving her from asking Harry what is wrong as he stay on his hands and knees panting.

The woman didn't so much as try to scan him with her wand as she crouched down, patting his back; he flinched but didn't move.

"Poppy?" the old man asked, concerned.

"An intolerance to meat!" she answered as she weaved some magic. "Hmm… from all of the self-regenerative magic he's used through shear will alone his body is in pretty good condition considering the damage done to it. His right eye is doing badly; his left has been carrying it so to speak. So, I think some vitamins, preferable natural from fruit, and a vegetarian diet, and he'll be fine on that front, and either replace his damaged eye with a magical binding replica since I'm sure you can have the funds for that sorted out Albus, or self-corrective glasses, which will be cheaper, but either shall be fine."

"Yes, yes, thank you Poppy, I shall leave the choice to Harry," the old man agreed while Ginny helped Harry up after he had caught his breath giving her mother a look as if it was her fault not knowing Harry can't eat meat, which is weird to her.

"OK, and Mr. Potter, when you come to school I'll expect if I have to examine you that you'll be in good health," she said before leaving through the garden gate and disappearing in a soft pop.

"Wow, that was awesome," Harry muttered staring at the spot the nurse or whoever she was had been.

"Well, come along, and we'll get you a salad!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, scooting him and Ginny along, and it wasn't long before Harry had a delicious plate of salad with fruits and was devouring them, ironically like a hungry carnivore.

"Well, now Harry, are you feeling well fed?" the old man, Albus Dumbledore said after Harry had finished, he nodded his head finishing some fresh orange juice. "Do you need anything else, your hair cut perhaps?" he asked, and Harry touched his hair before shrugging and shaking his hair. "Well OK, so you know about magic and Hogwarts since Miss. Weasley here hasn't stopped talking.

"You should have been attending this year, but under the circumstances I believe it will be prudent to wait until next year. Though, I think your new friend here will like that as you'll be together," he paused, smiling as Ginny perked up. "Also, you heard our school nurse, so it's up to you, Molly's already agreed to let you stay here, and she's willing to take you to sort out this new eye, or to get you glasses."

"I… umm… I don't know, what is best?" he asked looking to Ginny for an answer.

She looked thoughtful when she smiled, bright. "If you get a new eye it won't fall off like glasses would."

"OK, if you say so, I'll get a new eye," he said, smiling back at her and then looking to the amused old man. "Then I'll have it arranged for some time during the week to speak with a master crafter! First, here, this is your trust vault key for your bank account. I'm sure Molly and Ginevra will be happy to take you shopping in Diagon Alley. I'm afraid I can't stay, I have a school to run, but rest assured Harry, those… Dursley's won't hurt anyone ever again, and if they ever get out of jail they'll be watched closely."

Harry nodded, smiling as the old man stood. "Thank you," he said with a sigh as Molly led the old man out to the lounge where he'll apparently travel by fireplace.

"Ginny, is my hair too long?" Harry asked her after a moment.

She looked at him, surprised but giggling. "I don't know, but I guess it would be nicer to shorten it enough that you won't get lost any more, OK?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "OK, if you say so, Ginny, I'll try it," he said before he realised something. "How do you all know my name anyway?" he asked as he realised what they had been calling him.

Ginny blinked in surprise as she thought about it. She hadn't paid too much attention until now. "Oh my gosh, you're Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of the Dark Lord You-Know-Who when you were only fifteen months old!"

"Wow," he said nervously. "I defeated some guy with a weird name like that?" he said, trying not to feel too baffled.

"No, his names not You-Know-Who silly, its… well everyone is scared to say it," she said, shuddering.

"He killed my parents didn't he?" he asked and Ginny nodded sadly. "Say his name. I want to know his name," he said coldly.

She shuddered as she saw how angry he was. "I-I've only heard it twice, and both times from Dumbledore… it's… its V-Voldemort!" she blurted out, her eyes darting all over checking they're safe.

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle, while she blushed, embarrassed when her mother came back. "OK, I think we should get going while its still light out," the woman said, smiling at the children.

"OK mum, but Harry said he wants a haircut first," Ginny said while her mother's eyes lit up, Harry gulped as she grabbed her wand and 'attacked' before he could do anything to flee.

It was over an hour later that Harry stepped out of the fire and near trod on Ginny as she was on the floor, scrambling up off the dirty floor of the odd and dirty pub.

"Why'd you fall down?" he asked as he led her away as her mother came out.

She looked at him and pouted. He had had his hair cut nicely, though not too short. It was long on top and down over his ears and shoulders, with a nice fringe. It was short at the back, and would have been a lot sorter all over if Harry hadn't looked so sad. His hair isn't as thick as she thought it was, just matted up there was so-much, but now its thin and light, and Harry had said he felt like he could jump to the moon it was that much easier to handle.

Ginny was actually surprised that Harry looks so good with his hair like this. His emerald green eyes are accentuated to such a degree that she couldn't stop staring into the puddles of soft power.

"I don't get how you didn't fall over," she complained. "I've been doing it for years, and you try once and not even a dusting of soot on you," she sighed as if it was a great injustice.

He smiled and reached out, carefully taking her hand; she deflated and held on tight.

"Hurry up you two!" Molly Weasley called as she had already made it to the back door of the pub, passed all the shifty looking weirdoes who chose to wear dirty and smelly clothes and not bath. Harry couldn't get that, but then he realised his cousin is so lazy if not for his aunt forcing him, he wouldn't have bathed ever, either, so he guessed they're all really lazy too.

They hurriedly caught up to the woman and left out into a small yard with some trashcans and a stone-wall blocking it off. However, with a few taps of her wand, Harry watched in awe as the stone bricks slid back, shifting and moving into each other until they revealed the cobble stone shopping street of Diagon Alley, hidden away for witches and wizards to buy their needs.

Walking in Ginny watched, smiling, as Harry looked this way and that, the other, and even up and down trying to take everything in the best his little green eyes could. However, his mouth dropped open wide as he saw the huge white marble building at the end where the goblins wait to give him real money to buy stuff with.

He got some looks and whispers about not wearing shoes, but he ignored them. He had to listen to Ginny and her mother complaining like that before they agreed to let him go out, as long as he buys some shoes first.

Harry just stared at the wrinkly little monsters guarding the bank entrance, stopping just to examine them. He even took notice of the weird way wizards and witches looked to them. The witches and wizards looked down on them like his aunt and uncle do to him. Its not nice but at least they have each other, and huge golden spears.

The goblins returned his look, and looking into their eyes was strange. He would expect to see anger, hatred and bad things inside, but just because they look different shouldn't mean anything of the sort. He gave the creatures a bow of his head and a smile, which confused them, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

However, he shrugged, waved bye to the befuddled goblins, and led Ginny and her mother into the bank. "Wow, Harry don't you find the goblins creepy," Ginny whispered grabbing hold of his arm as she let his hand go when he was examining the goblins.

"No, not really," he said thoughtfully. "I actually thin they're nice," he said as they stopped at an empty banker.

"Key!" he spoke out rather rudely.

"Here it is," Harry said, startling them as he copied the goblins manners shoving it into the goblins hands.

However, instead of just continuing the goblin looked down at Harry with a creepy fang bore grin. "For once a clever human child with some sensible manners!" he said, croaking out a bark like noise.

"This is your land?" Harry asked, though he made it sound like a question, it was more of a statement of observation. Throughout his short life, he had made it his goal to read those around him and act according to them as an act of self-preservation and it seems to be working well with the goblin.

"Yes!" he agreed, knowing Harry wasn't asking, but answering anyway, looking into the boys eyes, he was captivated by a weird sense of some kind of natural ability he hadn't sensed before, something new perhaps. "Very well, Mr…" he looked to the key. "… Potter, do you wish to make a withdrawal?"

"Yes," he agreed, straight to the point. "I don't know magic money, so just give me some, and I want muggle money too!" he said, finding it hard to override his politeness as he feels a please and thank you will lose the respect he has garnered this far, no matter how little that respect is.

"Done!" he said clicking his fingers a goblin rushed over with a small leather pouch with drawstring.

Harry's banker just took it and placed in Harry's key. "This links it to your vault, allowing you to take what you need, when you need it," he said before flipping it and it turned into a beautiful golden Gringotts Debit card. "We don't normal give this trick out, the Ministry doesn't exactly approve. Just type in any four numbers to cash machines or those new shop chip machines. It doesn't matter what numbers as its only keyed into you," he said, flipping it again and it turned into a leather muggle wallet. "To keep muggle cash. We have had the odd muggle-born wanting something like this, so we made it. It has some notice me not and other charms so that muggles and non-desirables don't notice its tricks."

Harry nodded as he took it, awed as he flipped it and it changed back into its leather pouch. "Wow, this will be useful… umm… may you always be wealthy and good money diggers and stuff," he said, eyes darting around but any sign in English didn't give him a clue what he should say. He can tell they're diggers through all of the rocks and stone, the wealth they have, so they must have a society based around riches, treasures and the land.

The goblin barked out again roughly. "Close enough!" he said abruptly stopping as Harry waved and walked away, leading the dumbfounded and baffled Weasley ladies with him while he fidgeted with his wallet and placed it in his pocket.

"How did you do all that with the goblin?" Ginny hissed out impressed once they were back outside again.

"Hmm… oh, I guess I just know how to look around and stuff," he said, shrugging, plus his eyes help. "I've seen here and there that something that's OK for English people could massively insult umm… Brazilians or something, so the same for the goblins, and you said the bank belongs to them and is their land and stuff so its only right that I try and stuff. It would be like going to France and shouting and pointing to try to communicate when I could at least try a translation book, or one of those little thingies that speak the language for you."

"I never really thought about it," Molly said, baffled before shaking her head clear. "Well, where do you want to go first?" she asked, looking around at all of the shops. "You still need some shoes."

"I want to go to the muggle shops," Harry said, hoping he used muggle right. "It has a currency calculator on my wallet so I'll know what I'm spending. I've always wanted to wear the best of fashions, but my aunt and uncle would never give me that."

"Well, give me a minute and I'll get some muggle money too," Molly said with a smile. "Its Ginny's birthday next week and she might find something she likes. I haven't used muggle money before so I'll need some help," she said walking back into the bank while Ginny looked pleased.

It didn't take them long to get to the muggle world where Harry found them a huge shopping mall, got some blue running trainers. The mall seemed to sell everything where they found a clothing store where Ginny found some dresses she would like. Her mother looked them over, and the weird special offer SALE price tags. (Harry realised in surprise that the magical world didn't have sales).

"So, how much of these papers buy these?" Molly asked Harry pulling out a huge wad of twenty-pound notes. He had been led to believe that the Weasley family weren't very wealthy, yet they have all this.

He took the notes and counted the money. "T-this is nearly nine thousand pounds. Mrs. Weasley, that is a lot of money," he said but they both looked confused. "OK, just think of each of these purple coloured notes with a twenty as twenty silver coins. Now, this dress is on sale down from forty-five silver coins, to fifteen silver coins, so you'll get five silver coins back from one of these twenties."

"B-but… that can't be possible," she replied, ogling the muggle money as if it was about to spontaneously combust. "I-in Diagon Alley it would be nearly all gone on two dresses like this, and honestly not near as nice, or four, maybe five robes brand new. School uniforms near break us, and that's from the second hand store."

Harry may not have gotten out hardly anything living at the Dursley's but he did sometimes watch a small bit of TV while doing chores, and was occasionally forced to go with them shopping, as they didn't trust to leave him alone, so he knew those prices were ridiculous.

"Umm… then if that's the case, buy everything here," he suggested, nodding. "Then you don't have to buy things pre-owned," he added helpfully and a little baffled.

"But muggles don't wear robes…" she said, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "And they don't have Hogwarts School uniforms either."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked around the store. Its big and fancy, and yep, he saw the school uniform section. He gave Molly her money back and walked off before Ginny could put her new dresses in her basket.

They caught up just as Harry started speaking to a nicely dressed woman. "Hey Miss., we're starting school next year and need to look into school uniforms."

"Oh, senior school?" she asked him kindly.

He nodded his head. "Yep, but our school is for smart kids and is really posh and old fashioned, and we don't want to pay over the odds at the shops they suggested."

"I see," she replied nodding. She smiled at Molly. "So, what kind of extras do they need, and colours… we do get some parents who come in this early, you're likely to get a better deal, even if we do wait to measure them up, and we can special order anything else you might need."

"Oh, well, there uniforms are black with white shirt or blouse," she said while the woman jotted it all down on her note pad. "They also need black robes, a cloak or two, with hood, ties; well they don't know what house they'll be in yet, so I can't say the colour."

"I understand," she said, smiling. "We can order the ties after they start and send them on if we need to. And a couple pairs of shoes each and some trainers for sports?" she asked and Molly nodded her head in agreement.

"OK, then lets see," she muttered writing down some numbers. "Robes and cloaks are unusual but not unheard of, shall I'll put down a nice neat coat each too?" she asked and Molly nodded. "It's a boarding school, right?" she asked and again got a nod. "OK, so, looking at this, I wouldn't say any more than three hundred pounds, maybe less, each for, five pairs of trousers for the boy, five skirts for the girl, five shirts and blouses, two ties each, two pairs of shoes each, a pair of trainers, two robes, a cloak and a coat."

"That's a pretty good deal," Harry said, surprised and happy.

The store-lady smiled as she nodded her head. "All top quality materials. They might be a bit cheaper, would you like to order now, and you can come in a few weeks before September next year to get measurements, no deposit needed so you'll have plenty of time to save up."

"Y-yes, thank you," she agreed following the woman to a near computer terminal, trying not to stare at it as if she is odd.

"Wow, the muggle world is a lot cheaper than the magical world," Ginny said as she was looking at some cartoon underwear and socks, trying not to be too embarrassed as she found her size and hid some under her dresses.

"It sure looks like it," Harry said, picking up his basket from where he placed it at his feet. "I bet your mum won't shop in Diagon Alley anymore, except for magical things," he said with a nod.

"Oh, books aren't all that expensive," she replied, nodding. "Unless you want the really old one's where there aren't many surviving."

"OK then Harry, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley arrived back, tucking away some receipt into her pocket and leading them on where they both got quite the number of new outfits before leaving, Molly waiting until Harry said she could to shrink down their new clothes for easy travel, and not in front of cameras.

They would have returned straight back to Diagon Alley if they hadn't passed the chip shop, and though Harry can't eat the meat, the chips are cooked separately in vegetable oil, though he didn't eat many as they were too fatty for his taste, Ginny eagerly gobbled them up with her sausage and chips while Molly chose the fish.

So after they finished dinner, grabbing a kebab and chips to go for Ginny's dad, sneakily putting a warming charm on it to keep it from going cold they returned to Diagon Alley. They had a quick look around where Harry bought a magical trunk with seven compartments and though they complained, bought Ginny one for her birthday, though she managed to make him downsize to three compartments.

He then loaded up his trunk with absolute hundreds of books into this epic book compartment, which runs on rails and sends the books you want like a roller coaster. Though, Molly did complain about how many books he was buying, some of which they had at the Burrow, he wanted them anyway. After all, he has a lot of catching up to do when it comes to this strange, interesting, if slightly odd world.

Molly had wanted Harry to use one of her sons' rooms as they're not using them, but he wouldn't leave Ginny. Although, he doesn't flinch or anything, he trusts Ginny most, so with a sigh, relented letting them share a room together, (at least for a while), finally giving Ginny her second eldest old room to share with Harry since he's long since moved out.

After all, they're only ten and eleven respectively, so there's no concern. It sweet watching them play together with… books. OK two kids reading magic books is odd, but Ginny had always been the reader of the family (not even her studious brother Percy could hope to be, but she also has the intellect to not need to study that hard).

Now Ginny has someone who loves reading to read with, and a whole new selection of books to help get a head start on their first year.

She smiled again as she left them after they had sorted out their new room wondering whether her husband has found out from Dumbledore yet.

Arthur Weasley had arrived home oblivious, but he was happy to have another guy around to even things out. He had been so used to out-numbering, and was grateful to the kebab and chips after a long day working.

Add in all of the savings she has discovered in the muggle world. He was pleasantly surprised, and already planning to go school shopping with them in the muggle world for uniforms next year.

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
